Remiges Fowl
Remiges Fowl III is a 2017 introduced original character. He is the son of one of the peacocks in the Greek fable "The Jay and the Peacock" written by Aesop. He hated the way his family became the stereotype of his species after the events of the tale, so ran away. He hasn't run away from his destiny though, no, instead he has become a Royal. He will follow the fable as he believes strongly in the message it tells. He has ditched the name that had passed through three generations of his family, now being known only as Remi. Character Personality * Want's everyone to be themselves * Hates liers * Couldn't care less about his looks, doing only enough to look presentable * Desires to be normal * Quiet * Humble * Hates vain people * Easily sidetracked * Will brake the rules if it means helping somebody * Sympathetic * Emphatic * Likes to be alone * A listener * Very in the moment but dwells on the past when it is still and quiet * Even though he encourages others to accept themselves he can't love himself * Tries to separate himself from his feelings * Hands on Appearance Hobbies Fable - The Jay and the Peacock How the Story Goes A Jay venturing into a yard where Peacocks used to walk, found there a number of feathers which had fallen from the Peacocks when they were molting. He tied them all to his tail and strutted down towards the Peacocks. When he had come near them they soon discovered the cheat, and striding up to him pecked at him and plucked away his borrowed plumes. So the Jay could do no better than go back to the other Jays, who had watched his behavior from a distance; but they were equally annoyed with him, and told him: "It is not only fine feathers that make fine birds" How does Remi fit into it? It was always a tense relationship between the peacocks and the jays that lived in and above that yard but after the events of that day, things changed. The peacocks had heard what the jays had said and where insulted, thinking the jays meant that they, the wonderful, beautiful peacocks were anything but fine. The peacocks became became vain and stubborn, became what they thought the jays thought of them. There was no conversation passed between the two sides, the jays words met with a stony silence and the peachicks were forbidden to play with those of the opposite species. But one young chick couldn't understand the barrier of hate that separated the two flocks. he detested having to act all high and mighty and thinking that he was better that everyone else, as was the peafowl way. He wanted to be compassionate, kind and helpful but he was scolded for feeling this way. So, in the dead of night, he left. He flew away from his selfish parents, the only life he had ever known and ventured out into the wild. This is where Remi stops the story that is his background, saying the rest doesn't matter or that it is boring and a waste of time. He lets the other students wonder how he ever made his way to Ever After High or how he even knew about the school. Relationships Family His family disapprove of his attitude towards his appearance and lack of appreciation for everything that is greet about peafowl. They don't understand his wan't to just be "normal". This lead to tension forming between them and, eventually, he was unofficially shunned from the family. Now both parties do their best to avoid each other as much as possible and if they do happen to come into contact with each other for what ever reason, they act like strangers to each other, without so much as a glance being exchanged between them. Friends Remi has gone a long time without friends and though he may have acquaintances he can count the number of people he calls friends on one hand. He can also hold that one person on his hand which is a running joke between them and as neither are very good at coming up with jokes, also the only one they share. Pet A small brown field mouse can often be seen in one of Remi's pockets, either sticking it's head out and nibbling on a piece of corn or, more rarely, curled up sleeping, the only visible sign that it is there being the small lump that it makes. This is Lionheart and Remi couldn't ask for a better companion. He is a proud little thing that would do anything for Remi, though it might take a bit of convincing if it seems dangerous in anyway, courage is not something Lionheart, despite his name, has in spades. Romance He's never addresses it himself but most people presume he's asexual as he hasn't shown an interest in anybody at the school yet, either boy or girl, more than that of a friend. There was a rumor started that he was bisexual but that faded away after only a couple of days when it got no reaction at all out of him. Like his backstory, he prefers to keep his sexuality to himself and let people guess. Outfits Mostly loose, comfortable clothes are found in his wardrobe but he does have a few nice formal pieces that he will wear to special occasions. Crumpled up in the back corner of his lowest shelf is what looks to be a very old but incredibly beautiful long tailed suit jacket made from a sea blue material which seems to shine and simmer even from below a decades worth of dust. Quotes Trivia * He likes to write inspirational messages and leave them around the school secretly in the most unusual places. His favorite places being between the pages of a book and the edges of mirrors. * He practices meditation and mindfulness as they clear his head and he likes the quietness they bring. They are also slowly helping him come to teams with himself and he is definitely happier than when he started. Category:Jay's OCs Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:The Jay and the Peacock